<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentle Beast by StoryWeaverKirea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329444">Gentle Beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea'>StoryWeaverKirea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Broken Bones, Choking, Clover breaks Qrow's wrist but its consensual, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Let's Wreck Qrow, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, They talked about it before okay, Top Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and Clover get kinky in the bedroom.</p><p>That's it, it's just kinky smut...</p><p>Please read the tags!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentle Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ospreyx/gifts">ospreyx</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for my awesome friend Aaron! I started it awhile ago but finally finished it! Thanks so much for waiting Aaron, now your patience can finally be rewarded!</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow let out a breathy moan as Clover pressed into him, their hips flush together as the other man gently nipped at his neck.</p><p>“Look at you, you’re taking me so well, sweetheart.” Clover cooed as he continued to thrust into his lithe lover.</p><p>“C-Clover…” Qrow could only gasp out his name in response, too overwhelmed to think or say anything more. One of his hands gripped the sheets tighter with each thrust while the other covered his face as he let himself be ravished by the broader man.</p><p>“Hey now, don’t hide away, I want to see your beautiful face while I take you.” Clover reprimanded as he gently grabbed Qrow’s wrist and pushed it down into the bed. Qrow didn’t try to pull away, too enthralled in pleasure to care.</p><p>Clover gradually tightened his hold on Qrow’s wrist to the point where it started to hurt, almost unbearably so, until there was a snap. Qrow cried out at feeling his thin wrist break under Clover’s strong grip and with a few more well aimed thrusts he was coming all over his stomach. </p><p>“Oh? Did it feel good, pretty bird?” Clover asked as he brought Qrow’s now limp and bruising wrist to his lips and kissed it tenderly. “You clenched so hard around my cock just now, it was amazing.”</p><p>Qrow could only nod his head as broken sobs and whimpers left him. He loved the pain Clover inflicted on him, the way he soothed the hurt afterwards with his gentle words and caresses. He just loved Clover so much and wanted to be completely consumed by him.</p><p>Clover smiled lovingly at the sight before him. Tears were streaming down Qrow’s face as he took in shuddering breaths while his body shook from the pain of his wound and the pleasure of being fucked so thoroughly. His body was painted with bites and blooming violets that looked beautiful on his fair skin.  His eyes were glazed over in bliss and Clover loved knowing that he was the one making Qrow lose himself so completely in their passion.</p><p>“You look so gorgeous like this, Qrow.” Clover told him as he pulled out and pushed back in all the way, hitting that sweet spot every time, causing his lover to wail from the harsh pace. “And you’re making the sweetest noises too.” He purred out as he continued to praise his bird who could only gasp and whimper at the affection. </p><p>“Yes, just like that, don’t hold back, I want to hear your beautiful voice when I fill you up with my love.” Clover spoke adoringly as he brushed the bangs out of Qrow’s eyes and cupped his cheek. “Would you like that, love bird? To feel me come inside you?”</p><p>Qrow nodded his head frantically. “Y-Yes! W-want you...inside… please!” He begged desperately with his tear streaked face. Clover’s heart fluttered at the sight, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.</p><p>“Such a good boy for me, you deserve a reward.” Clover praised and then kissed Qrow deeply, biting his bottom lip, taking advantage of the moan the other man let out by forcing his tongue in his mouth. Eventually, he pulled away from Qrow’s red and kiss swollen lips that were shiny with their spit. He kissed and nipped his jaw, going lower and lower down his throat, stopping where his neck and shoulder meet. Without warning he bit hard into Qrow’s skin, drawing blood and eliciting a mewl from his lover who writhed and clenched hard around Clover’s dick.</p><p>He attacked Qrow’s throat and neck with several more bites while continuing to lovingly pound into the other man who was a moaning mess. While Clover had Qrow distracted he brought his hand to his throat, smearing blood as he did so, and began to squeeze his neck, his nails digging into skin. Qrow let out a strangled gasp at the sudden pressure as he struggled to breath and the sound was music to Clover’s ears. He picked up the pace and fucked Qrow harder and faster as he held him, and he wouldn’t stop until they both came.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful like this Qrow, so lost in the pleasure I’m giving you.” Clover spoke with reverence while Qrow could only choke out sobs in response, his uninjured hand still clutching the sheets for dear life. Clover knew neither of them would last much longer so he made sure his thrusts hit Qrow’s sweet spot every time. His lover’s body was shaking with each press into him and Clover could feel him tighten around his cock. He groaned out in pleasure and with one final push he was coming inside Qrow, painting his insides with white warmth.</p><p>Qrow let out choked whimpering sobs at the feeling of being so filled with his lover. The hand on his neck had tightened even more and he felt the breath leaving him, everything was going dark and his grip on the sheets went slack. Then the hand was loosening and pulling away and he could breathe again. He took in deep shuddering breaths as Clover continued to slowly fuck into him, the wet, squelching noises loud with the added cum inside him. Clover took his length in his hand and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.</p><p>“You’re so good for me, love, so wonderful.” Clover cooed lovingly in a low voice that only Qrow could hear. “I want you to come for me, darling, show me how gorgeous you are when you come.” With his sweet words and a few more strokes of his cock, Qrow was crying out, his back was arching and he was coming all over his stomach and Clover’s hand. Qrow tried to catch his breath as he slowly came down from the blissful high. Clover licked the cum off his hand before he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss that tasted of them both. Qrow sighed happily into the kiss but he was so exhausted he couldn’t do much more than part his lips to allow Clover better access.</p><p>He couldn’t help the soft little noises he made in confusion as Clover pulled away with an adoring look on his face. “You really are beautiful, pretty bird.” He told him as he wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his forehead tenderly. Qrow enjoyed the attention as Clover whispered his love to him, leaning into the soft touches to his cheeks and returning the affection with a dreamy smile.</p><p>He whimpered when Clover pulled out of him, he could feel the cum leaking out and now that he was no longer blissed out he could feel how uncomfortable and sore he was. His aura was mending his broken wrist but it still ached, the bites all over his body stung and the blood was beginning to dry. He didn’t need to worry though because Clover was there with a wet cloth to clean him up and a first aid kit to take care of the pain. </p><p>“Are you okay, Qrow?” Clover asked him in concern as he thoroughly cleaned up the blood. “It wasn’t too much?”</p><p>“I’m fine, lucky charm, it was perfect.” Qrow assured him as he tried not to wince from the warm water stinging his bites. “You know I trust you with this.”</p><p>“I know, and I trust you to tell me when it’s too much.” Clover told him as he began to clean his hole, Qrow couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped him.</p><p>“Y-You… always make me feel so good...” Qrow replied as he held onto Clover’s bicep with his good hand. Clover smiled as he finished and gave him a quick kiss.</p><p>“Of course, I love taking care of you like this, sweetheart.” His voice was tender as he patched up the bite marks and diligently wrapped Qrow’s wrist so as to put less pressure on it as his aura slowly healed it. Once he was done, he put the supplies away and came back to cuddle with Qrow. They faced each other as they tangled their legs together, being mindful of Qrow’s wounds in the process.</p><p>“Thank you, Clover, for all of it.” Qrow spoke with soft sincerity as he enjoyed Clover’s warmth enveloping him.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Qrow, you know I’d do anything for you.” Clover said as he kissed all over his face. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you, too…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>